Hey Stranger
by Mrs Cullen for Life
Summary: Oneshot - All human - Edward and Bella have been together for a three years. One night she goes home and finds a message from Edward. "Hey love, now tonight is going to be a little different ..." seriously romantic! xxx


B POV

"Bella" he whispered and kissed my temple, "Bella, love. Wake up" he kissed my temple again

"No, go away. I want to sleep" I moaned, as he chuckled

"Nope, come on. We're going to be late" It was silent for a moment before the cover was pulled off of me and the cold air wooshed at my legs.

"Edward!" I wined

"Get up, Bella" he ordered I could her the smile in his voice. I stetched nad begrudgingly got up. I yawned and padded to the bathroom, "Hurry up, love" he tapped my backside

"I'm going, I'm going" I mumbled. I stripped and got in the shower, after I had woken up I washed myself and then my hair. I got out and dried off, and then I walked back into our bedroom. I went into the closet and put on my underwear. I slipped on a green checked shirt and skinny jeans. I walked out buttoning up my top, to find Edward towel drying his geogeous hair. I watched him with a grin, as he strut around shirtless. God, I love my life. He then chose that moment to turn around, smirking,

"Excuse me?"

"What?" I quizzed, what's he on about

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't speak"

"Yes you did, you said 'God, I love my life'" his smirk bcame more pronounced as he spoke. Crud! I spoke my thoughts. I felt myself blush brightly.

"I err, well, I" I stuttered as he sashayed towards me, may I point out still shirtless. He silenced my stutters with a loving kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. We pulled away to breath and he rested his forehead against mine.

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same" he whispered blowing his breath across my face.

"Uh huh" I nodded eyes closed. He chuckled as I opened my eyes, smiling goofily. I pecked his lips once more and then he went to finish dressing while I walked into the kitchen. I made us each a cup of coffee and some toast. As I was buttering it, two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey stranger" he spoke into my hair, reminding me of when we met.

_--------- flashback --------_

_I finished writing down some figures for the books, when the bell on the door rung signalling a customer. I finished writing down a number before tending to the customer when a velvet voice broke me from my writing._

"_Excuse me miss?" I looked up and my breath caught, as a pair of emerald eyes connected with my brown ones. His bronze hair fell into the orbs as a smile sat on his face._

"_Err, yes. Can I help you?" I replied, as a crooked grin appeared_

"_I'm looking for a gift for my mother"_

"_Right" I put the pen lid back on my pen, and stood up, smoothing out my trousers as I went, "Is it a birthday? Thank you? Anniversary?" _

"_Actually" he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's an apology"_

"_Really? May I inquire as to what you're apologizing for, so I can help find a suitable present?" I tried to smother a smirk as I asked._

"_Well, you see, my brother Emmet and I were, kinda wrestling and we broke one of her coffee tables. So I wanted to get something to lighten the blow" I couldn't help it I just burst out laughing_

"_I'm sorry … I … shouldn't … laugh!" I giggled, as he smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry that wasn't nice. Lets get this gift sorted. Now what would you like, a ring, a necklace or perhaps earrings?"_

"_I think I'd like to look at some earings"_

"_Okay" I walked over to the desk, and took out the key for the earing cabinet. I walked to the case, "These are our selection of earrings. Stud or Drop?" there was no reply, I looked up to find him staring at me. I smiled as I repeated the question. "Stud or Drop?"_

"_Err, erm Drop"_

"_Those are all on the left. Feel free to look. Call me if you need any help" I walked back to my chair and continued writing down numbers, well I would have but the God across the room was a big distraction. Some time later I heard the voice again._

"_Miss?" my head shot up_

"_Yep"_

"_I'd like these, could you tell me about them"_

"_Of course" I stood up and opened the cabinet, taking out the earrings he requested, "Well …?" I trailed off_

"_Cullen, Edward Cullen"_

"_Right, well Mr Cullen-"_

"_Call me Edward, please"_

"_Edward" I smiled, "These are 9 carret Rose Gold Diamond and Smoky Quartz Drop Earings" __**(Google whole description for picture or go on Goldsmiths)**_

"_Lovely"_

"_Yes they are"_

"_How much?" _

"_These are $143.23"_

"_I'll take them"_

"_Very well" I took the earings to the counter and got out the purple box, placing them in, "Gift wrapped?"_

"_Please" I wrapped the box in black paper with gold swirls on. I cured gold ribbonand stook that on the top left coner with the Jewellers sticker. I put them in a bag and was about to ask how he was going to pay when he pulled out a sleek black credit card. I took it and put it in the machiene. He payed and I handed him the bag and card._

"_Oh, I never got your name" he asked_

"_Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" I smiled_

"_Bella" he mused, grinning cheekily_

"_Yes?"_

"_I was just thinking about how I forgot one more gift"_

"_Oh, really?" I asked, "Who's it for, this time?"_

"_Me"_

"_Buying yourself a gift"_

"_I'm not paying for it"_

"_Really?" I scoffed, "So what are you getting for free?" he leaned on the counter_

"_Your number" I choked on my breath, he wanted my number?! "Well? Am I getting it?"_

_I smiled sheepishly nodding, as if I would say no!. I slid a business card on the counter and jotted down my mobile number and name. he picked it up smirking. He stood placing he card in his pocket._

"_I'll call you later" I nodded shyly, biting my lip, "Bye Bella" he walked out_

"_Bye" I breathed. I collapsed into my chair, smiling like a teenager. I tried to go back to my work, while I thought of Edward. My phone started blasting out L-O-V-E by Joss Stone. I glanced at caller id to see an unfamiliar number. I answered gingerly._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Stranger. Is it later yet?" a musical voice asked._

_-------- end of flashback -----------_

"Hey" I finished buttering the toast, as he took a piece. We sat at the breakfast bar and ate in a very comfortable silence. When we'd done we load the dishwasher and grabbed our coats. I took my bag and we walked out to the car. Edward's precious silver Volvo. He played Debussy as we drove to his parent's house.

When we arrived we walked though the door and into the kitchen to find Esme sat with a coffee flipping through a magazine at the island.

"Hey mom" Edward hugged her

"Hello, sweetie" she kissed his cheek and turned to me, "Bella" she smiled and kissed my cheek after hugging me, "Ready to get off?"

"Sure" I smiled

"Edward, your father's in his office"

"Thanks, mom"

"Let me grab my purse" she went into the hall.

"Have fun and I'll see you tonight" Edward kissed me tenderly.

"M'kay" I mubbled against his lips. He pulled back, "Love you"

"And I you" he smiled and kissed me once more before going upstairs. I found Esme out by her black Audi Q7 SUV Hybrid. We got in and went to the Spa. Yes, I Isabella Swan was being taken to a spa by my boyfriend's mother, sister and sister-in-law.

"Rose and Alice are meeting us there" Esme informed me

"Okay" we arrived and met Alice and Rose in the lobby.

"Hey Bella" Rose smilled and hugged me.

"Hi Rose"

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked and crushed me into a hug

"Hi Alice"

"Come on, I checked us in. Lets go!" she dragged me to more torture as Esme and Rose laughed at the scene of a little pixie Alice dragging a tortured looking Bella to the changing room. We all changed into the traditional white fluffy robes. We all started off with facils, followed by to my displeasure waxes, then full body massages ending the day with mani-pedis. Rose had French manicure, Esme had a lovely gold, Alice had and I quote "Sexy Hot Pink" while I stayed with a irrodecent like blue. We all departed after a surprisingly fun day minus the waxes, and Esme dropped me home, grinning like a cat. I unlocked the door and hung my coat and bag up. The kitchen light was on.

"Baby! You home?" I yelled. No reply. I walked into the bedroom to change when a while box with a silver portable DVD player on top. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. I walked over and sat on the bed. I opened the DVD player to see a note saying "Play Me" I smiled taking off the note and pressing play. It started up with a video of Edward sat in the living room.

"Hey love, now tonight is going to be a little different. I need you to get all dolled up, in the dress in the white box" he paused picking it up to show me, "So be ready for 7pm where a driver will be. See you tonight. I love you" he smiled and stood up to turn off the Camcorder, he quickly pulled back, "Before you disagree and wear flats, wear heals tonight I know you have some to match, okay? Good. Love you" he turned it off and the screen went black. I closed the lid smiling. I took off the lid to the box and pulled out a stunning full length dress. It was a strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline decorated with diamantes and beads. It was a lovely midnight blue. I got into the shower and then got out and dried. I dressed in my new dress and kept my hair down and wavy. I put on some light make up and some silver jewellery. I slipped on my blue satin stilettos, while I checked the time. I had ten mintues so I grabbed my black sequin clutch and put the necessities in. The buzzer rang and I answered.

"Ms Swan?" a old voice asked

"Yes"

"Mr Cullen has sent me to pick you up"

"I'll be down in a moment" I slipped on my black fitted coat and locked up. I walked out to find a shiny black Bentley and an old man in a suit and hat. He opened the door for me and I slid in. he got in and drove off.

"Excuse me. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Mr Cullen's orders" I sighed, he knew I hated surprises. I sat back and day dreamed about where I could be going. The car came to a halt and then my door opened. I climbed out and straightened my dress.

"Just inside, Miss"

"Thank you" I walked up to the busy restaurant and turned around, "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Miss. Good evening" he went back to the car and drove off. I pushed open the door and walked in, I was suddenly enclosed by warmth as the door closed behind me. I walked to the desk, where a blonde stud bored. She looked up and asked,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. My boyfriends booked a table. Edward Cullen" she looked in her book before gesturing to follow her. I walked behind her to a secluded part of the resturaunt where Edward sat swirling around his wine in his glass. He wore a beautiful tux that complemented his skin marvously. He looked up and his eyes lit up as my crooked smile appeared. He thanked the matridee as she left. He stood and took my coat as I put my clutch on the table. He ran his hands down my arms resulting in a shiver from me.

"There are no words to describe how breath taking you look tonight" he grinned

"Thanks you. You look very handsome yourself" I brushed his lapel and then kissed the corner of his mouth. He pulled out my chair for me and then sat down himself.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering our food this evening"

"That's fine, I always love your choices" I smiled as he held my hands and kissed them every now and then until our starters arrived. Brushetta one of my favourites. We ate happily in a comfortable silence. For our main course we had mushroom ravioli. The main course we both had on our first date. He was recreating our first date meal. He ordered everything I had.

_-------- flash back --------_

_We had just sat down and Edward was asking about my family after I had asked him. Our server approached._

"_Hello, can I take you order?"_

"_Yes please" Edward answered, hands resting on his menu, smirking._

"_For starter I'll have brushetta please" I ordered._

"_I'll have the same" Edward added_

"_And Main?" the server asked_

"_Mushroom Ravioli" I asked_

"_Make that two" I raised my eyebrow at him"_

"_Thank you. It'll be here soon" he told us, then took our menus before walking away._

"_Did you just double what ever I had?"_

"_What if I did?" he challenged_

"_Why?"_

"_I trust your judgement" he smiled, and I found myself returning it._

_-------- end of flash back ---------_

I laughed as I realized what he was doing.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward grinned knowingly.

"I know what you're doing"

"And what would that be?"

"Exactly what you did on our first date"

"Ah, beauty and brains" he chuckled and I joined in. we finished our main. Then he did what he did three years ago.

"Champagne?" he grinned bottle in hand. I smiled and nodded. He poured our glasses and raised them in a toast.

"To love and the future" he cheered

"To love and the future" I repeated, clinking my glass with his, then took a sip. A plate of chocolate cover strawberries was brought over. Edward picked one up and fed me. I took a bite and then he finished it. We had a couple and then I took a sip of my champagne. My phone beeped and I checked it, just to see a text form my phone company soemthign about fee texts for 3 months. I closed it as it held no importance. I put my clutch on the table and turned back around to see Edward at me right down on one knee. My breath caught as I noticed the black box in his hand. My mouth fell open.

"Bella" he started and held my left hand, "My Bella. The most sacred thing in my life. The only thing I couldn't live without. Since you entered my life three years ago, I have been the luckiest man alive. You lit up my life and have ever since. You let me love you and by some miracle you returned it. You're my best friend. My lover. My everything. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" tears welled in my eyes.

"Yes" I gasped, "Yes. Yes Edward I'll marry you" he slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you Bella, you've completed my life" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I love you" I whispered onto his lips

"I love you too, so much" he replied before kissing me.


End file.
